Solar cells of various types have been developed for the purpose of converting unpolarized sunlight into electrical energy. Major objectives of solar cell research are increased efficiency and reduced production costs. Solar cells using dye-sensitized photoelectrodes and/or organic absorbers are substantially less expensive to manufacture than the conventional crystalline silicon solar cells.